


Fail

by Wrenvy (Merwu)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Other, Surgery, Trip and Virus Are Assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merwu/pseuds/Wrenvy
Summary: Trip is scared, and well, he deserves to be.





	Fail

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I found this while looking through my old writing, and i really liked it. I don't really write for Virus or Trip often, so I think i sorta did this as a oneshot to test out a style that i like with them.

It was when Trip was fourteen, as far as he could remember. The night before his surgery. Virus was twenty then, and he could have been long gone, but still, he stayed.

A nervous voice echoed across the room.

“Virus?”

He sounded so soft. Virus wanted to break him. Instead, he stayed silent, trying to give off the impression he was sleeping. Trip continued on anyway, as he was wont to.

“Will it hurt tomorrow? I-I mean...I’m not scared but…will it? Did they hurt you?”

Virus shifted lightly, trying to ignore the younger boy for as long as he could. Trip was persistent, but the blonde supposed that was expected.

“Virus? I know you’re awake…I’m not stupid.”

Trip wavered on the last part, and Virus smirked terribly.  _Are you so sure? They never told you that you were smart, like me_.  He heard Trip get up and pad over to his bed. A little too roughly, he shook Virus “Wake up.” Finally, he rolled over and sat up, sliding is glasses onto his face. Not that he couldn’t see without them. It was just a quiet defiance. “Really, what do you want Trip? I was sleeping.”

The lie hung in the air like the stench of rotten meat but neither of them acknowledged it.

“I want to know if it hurt.”

“Of course it did. Go to sleep.”

Trip’s eyebrows furrowed and Virus almost smiled. Did he expect to be comforted?  We both know I’m not capable of that, even if I wanted to.  Trip took a deep breath, visibly afraid. Then, he leaned forward, staring at Virus with a sharp gaze. “Will I look like you then? Same colour?”

Virus shrugged “Who knows? Why do you care about that anyway? Don’t be creepy.” He moved to look away but Trip grabbed his jaw with an unsurprisingly strong grip. 

“Virus…”

The name trembled on his lips like it was meant to be there and Virus recoiled at the thought. “Who said you could touch me?” he hissed, attempting to pull away. Trip was stronger yet and kept him steady. Then suddenly, he let go, instead grabbing the older man by his shoulders and burying his face in the worn-out t-shirt Virus was wearing. 

“I’m scared.”

He breathed into the cotton and Virus tried to shift away from the moist air. It was sticky and uncomfortable. “Get off of me, or I’ll give you a reason to be scared.” The blond threatened, trying to wrench the young boy away. Trip grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and pulled away to look at the  man pleadingly . Virus was fascinated to see the tears pooling in his green eyes and those pretty, full lips trembling with anxiety. 

“I won’t comfort you.” Virus affirmed, taking the small distance between them as an advantage to shove him away. Trip landed on the floor with a thud and looked up at Virus with terrified eyes. Virus moved to lay back down when a small voice piped up.

“Don’t comfort me then. Just distract me. Make it hurt or something.”

_ Hm. Masochist. I’ll remember that for later _ . “Such mature words for a kid like you, Trip. Do you even know what you’re saying?” He didn’t, and that was made obvious by the deafening silence. “Seriously. Go to sleep.”

“Virus. Can I kiss you?”

The way Trip said his name made his skin crawl and he frowned. “No.” 

“I’m going to anyway.”

He stood up and Virus was unpleasantly reminded of how tall the boy was getting. Trip braced himself and slammed his lips into Virus’. It was less of a kiss than a  headbutt , but he was trying to get a point across. He clumsily grasped Virus’ hair, trying to deepen the kiss. Virus chose to hardly respond, hoping he would be done with this quickly. He underestimated the boy’s persistence, because he kept trying until Virus forced him away with a glare. “Do you understand the meaning of the word ‘ no’,  Trip?”

The redhead shrugged, trying to seem brave. In reality, his shoulders were quivering and he looked like he might burst into tears at any moment.  Good. You’re pretty when you cry. Virus adjusted himself in bed and sighed.  “They’re going to put you under anesthesia anyway, idiot.”

Trip still stood there and Virus removed his glasses, imagining the tears dripping down the young boy’s face. “It only hurts afterwards.”

“Vi... rus. ..” This time his name sounded tainted in the other’s mouth and he enjoyed it much more. “Please…I need you.”

Virus smirked a little into the darkness of the room. “I don’t owe you anything. We’re not even friends.”

Trip made a pathetic noise at that, like the words had actually wounded him. Virus’ smirk only widened. “I-I’ll do anything! I just- “He cut himself off with a sniffle and the sound of snot being wiped onto a sleeve. “I’m just scared…I’m scared!”

Virus shrugged nonchalantly. “I was never scared. Maybe you’re just a failure.” He was lying through his teeth, but Trip had no idea. The boy hiccupped a little and tried to come to terms with that. His fists balled at his sides, he frowned and heaved with uneven breath “You weren’t scared? ” 

When Virus had his surgery, Trip was ten. They never talked about it anyway, so he had no clue.  _ Of course I was scared you fucking idiot _ He wanted to scream at the younger boy  _ I was  terrified .  _ But he said nothing and let Trip make his own assumptions. 

The room was silent for a long while and Virus almost thought Trip had given up. But of course, he hadn’t. He never would. “Virus…do you really think that I’m a failure?” 

 

There was only one thing for him to say at this point. The only thing that he could offer, be it comforting or not. Virus smiled peacefully and spoke in a quiet voice.

“Yes, of course I do.”


End file.
